


While You Were Sleeping

by Moshi516



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshi516/pseuds/Moshi516
Summary: Once upon a time, you said that you find peace in my hugs and I hope that remain true until now.





	While You Were Sleeping

While You Were Sleeping

It had been a long day for both of us. After recording of Janiben, the next day you suddenly told me that you wanted to go back to your hometown to visit your family’s home. You said you’ll be fine alone and to not wait for you to come back, so I checked in to my, to our hotel room here in Osaka.

To be honest, I’m worried and I didn’t want to leave you alone. A lot of things have happened to our group this year and I have my own insecurities while you have been closing yourself in. You haven’t been sleeping well these past few months and the eyebags and the emptiness in your gaze tells me that you’re not okay. I feel like you’re with us but at the same time, you’re thousand of miles away from us. But you laughed when you need to laugh and you engage with us as usual so I’m not quite sure how to cross that barrier that you have created that separated you from everybody else.

*ping* A message entered my LINE. It was from you, saying that you’re now at your parents home. I replied with the standard message of “Send my regards to them! Take care!” and the usual sunshine emoji. Am I trying too hard to appear cheerful to you? I might be but I have said it before and again and again that I am willing to do anything just to make you laugh or smile.

To take my mind off you I wander around in the streets of Osaka, going to places where we all use to frequent, as 7. I got lost in memories of the past and without realizing it, I reached the bar that the two of us used to frequent when we were still mostly working in Osaka. I entered and a familiar face of the bar owner greets me. He looks older that what I used to remember but then again, I have gotten older too. We spent some time talking about the past.

It was midnight that you came back from Higashiosaka. Tired but look more present and spirited that the time when we were recording Janiben yesterday. We both had took our bath and for the first time in a while, I saw you immediately fast asleep the moment your head land on the pillow. It makes me feel a bit relieved. Meeting your family had done some good on you. You look a bit less burdened and worn out and I’m glad. These past few months had taken a toll on us but I knew you and Ryo had it worse. The paparazzi were stalking the two of you like a predator hunting for its prey. The so called fans stalking behaviour too had worsened recently and just yesterday morning you took the brunt of it.

  
I was pissed that the girl keeps on following you, making you know that she’s following you and is taking note on your every movements. You look more stressed as you walk but you felt that you didn’t want to give the media, the SNS more ammo to badmouth you, you didn’t want it to be a weapon to hurt the group’s name, so you hold yourself back. But I couldn’t so I decided to follow the girl as she follow you, to give her a taste of what you are going through. Eventually she gets the message and left, and we could move from the airport to Kansai TV Studio in peace. But you were so quiet throughout the journey and your body posture is like a towel that had been wrung dry, stretched to the limit and empty.

You made a noise in your sleep and my mind came back to the present. Your brows were furrowed, and you were frowning. I wrapped you in a hug and hope that my warmth reaches your troubled dreams and chase away the bad thoughts. Once upon a time, you said that you find peace in my hugs and I hope that remain true until now.

  
I could try my best to protect you while we’re together, your physical self while you’re awake but I couldn’t protect you mentally from your own dreams, your own thoughts and your own volatile emotions. Therefore, if I couldn’t protect you mentally, I hope that you’d at least feel that you’re never alone and I am always here to be by your side, through good and bad times, as long as you want me to.

END


End file.
